Crossover Details
by Meisterthe3rd
Summary: I going to write a crossover, but I have some bugs and kinks I need you lovely people to help me with. Your help is much appreciated.


**Hey guys, Meister here. :D**

**If you guys read the latest chapter of _Fallen Skies_, you would have seen that I am working on a crossover story. This isn't the story just details and asking from feedback from others to know what you guys think. I have chosen to include 5 different series. I have already chosen 3 which are:**

**My Hero Academia(obviously)**

**Black Clover**

**Fire Force**

**I chose Black Clover because they are usually compared and I would also like to see certain characters interact like Luck and Bakugou, or Uraraka and Noelle. The world and power system is great, and the series holds a special place in my heart. Also, although this point could be argued, I feel the characters are somewhat near the same power level somewhat. **

**I chose Fire Force because I love this series. It went from lighthearted to dark really quick. The world is interesting and the characters are extremely lovable (I love Shinra and Company 8). Even though they do become somewhat overpowered later on, normally they are on a similar playing field as the other two series. However, I am having trouble thinking of the next 2 series to include. That's where you guys come in. I ask anyone who reads this to give me 2 series to include in this crossover. It could be any anime however a few rules I must apply.  
**

**1) The characters from the series need to be on a similar playing field in terms of strength. This means NO PLANETBUSTERS (looks at Naruto). I'm not saying something like Boruto is out of the running, just I don't want the characters from one series being carried by characters from another series with superior strength.**

**2) No character suggestions. This means you cannot suggest just one character. It's either the whole series or not. I'm not saying every character from their respective world will be there, just the protagonist and friends/antagonists and friends who impact the plot the most. Also, I'm not going to add any series in the middle of writing just cause some people want it.  
**

**3) NO ONE PIECE. A piece of my soul just died writing those words. I really want to include One Piece, trust me. It's just I'm really far behind. Like Skypeia far behind. I know, I'm an uncultured swine. I'm sorry. I don't want to include them because I might say/do something that would make fans of the series angry(Like making Deku and Luffy fight and it ends in a draw, which most fans would find completely unrealistic) Not only that but considering I focused and read OP up to the most recent chapter, I would have to use their current manga forms as I know them. Which brings up my next rule.**

**4) I must use the current manga forms. This is why I don't want to use Naruto or One Piece. They are so overpowered in their current manga states that they completely overshine the other said series. If I included them, both series would have to go to the hospital from carrying the entire story on their backs. A corny joke I know, but you get the idea. I could just nerf them or use older versions of those characters, but that just doesn't seem right to me. I want to write this so every character and series has a chance to shine equally. **

**5)If you suggest a series that I haven't read/watched/heard of, I have to read the series to completion in order to use the characters correctly and get a feel for what they would want on the situation. Because I have school and other things going on in my life, it might take some time, so please be patient.**

**The 2 most requested series will be added to the story, but PLEASE TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THE RULES FIRST BEFORE SUGGESTING. **

**Now that that's out of the way, I have another predicament: How will all of this work? At first, I wanted it to be like some guy has a quirk/ability to leap through dimensions, but that just seemed dumb and extremely hard to implement into the story. So I've reached a roadblock on that too. I would also like you guys to suggest the main reason why these series are colliding and maybe suggest the main villain. The one I like the most will be used, or I will use ideas from a variety of them. If you have more than one, that's okay write them all. **

**I have decided on the setting of this story to take place in the MHA universe. Why? I honestly don't know. I like the locations and the futuristic yet modern take on society. It will also be fun for people like Asta and the Black Bulls to experience the magic of a phone and Company 8 to be able to dwell on things from their past before SHC took over their lives. Not to say I will not switch worlds, but if you guys want that I'll be glad to do it otherwise I sticking to the MHA world.**


End file.
